


(Not So) Lucky People

by jigokunooji



Category: All Time Low (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Caught, Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokunooji/pseuds/jigokunooji
Summary: Alex has a bit of a secret admirer or "stalker" as Alex likes to call it. He tries to brush it off and ignore it, but when the secret is out that it was Awsten, Alex is left with some unsettling feelings.
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Awsten Knight
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex stood up on the stage, out of breath as he overlooked the crowd of cheering fans. He just finished the last show of the tour and he was tired to say the least but he was also filled with so much joy and excitement from performing, and seeing so many people showing him so much love and support.

He exited the stage and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead before grabbing his water bottle and heading back to the bus. Not even bothering to wit for the others, he gets on and sets his stuff down where he then grabs a fresh clean towel to shower.

When Alex passes by his cubby area to head to the shower, he notices a folded paper on his bed that he knew wasn't there before. Curiosity gets the best of him when he assumes it couldn't have been Jack or Zack so he picks the piece of paper up, unfolding it to read it

"You looked really good out there at the show. You'd look even better in my bed though *wink* -A"

"What the hell," Alex thought to himself. "Who the fuck is this and how did they get into my bus?"

Alex jumped when he heard the door to the bus open and instantly went into defense mode, ready to fight whoever it was coming in. He dropped it though when he saw it was just Zack.

"Hey Zack, I need you to come look at this shit."

Zack dropped his stuff at the door and went over to Alex, "Is everything okay?"

Alex didn't even respond and just handed the paper to Zack, where Zack then grabbed it and read what was written. His facial expression quickly changed from confusion to disgust, as he couldn't believe what he just read.

"Who in the hell thought this was appropriate? And how the fuck did they get in here?"

"I know people can be crazy sometimes but this is drawing the line."

"Maybe we should set up cameras in here. I know tour is over but it's good to have for next time," Zack suggested.

"I agree with you, anyway, I'm going to shower, can you check the bus to make sure no one else is in here?"

"Yeah, no problem," Zack replied.

He made sure to check every inch of the bus to make sure there was nobody who wasn't supposed to be there, on the bus. Jack and Rian came on the bus not too long after, once they were finally done packing up. Zack showed them the note and they all shared similar opinions on the situation. Robert found it rather disturbing but passed it off as a joke. Jack, on the other hand, being Alex's long time best friend, was more worried for Alex than the rest of the group and wanted to get to the bottom of it before things escalated.

Once Alex got out of the shower, Jack pulled him aside and mentioned the note Zack showed him earlier.

"I have a plan which may sound crazy, but it might also work and I'm willing to try it because that note was more than just creepy, and I want to put an end to this before it gets any worse."

Alex sat down on the couch as he dried his hair, signaling Jack to continue, as he was interested in what Jack had to say.

"So what we do is get spy cameras that are disguised as normal, everyday objects, you'll be able to find out and get them in a lot of trouble."

"Or we just call the cops and let them deal with it," Alex replied, finding Jack's idea rather ridiculous now that he's heard it.

"Call the cops? On possibly a sixteen-year-old girl?"

"So you're saying all our fans are sixteen-year-old girls? Even if, let's say this person was some teenage girl, that note has some very sexual implications. I could go to jail for that."

Jack plopped down onto the couch next to Alex, "It's not like these girls don't write explicit stories about us with them involved so I don't really see your point."

Alex rolled his eyes at that statement, "aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

"I gave you an idea. Is that not helping?"

Alex shook his head this time, "fine, I'll try your idea, and it better work."

Alex woke up this his alarm clock going off and it was the first time in a while that he dreaded getting up. He turned his alarm clock off and rubbed his eyes, trying to get adjusted to the bright sunlight that was coming in through the blinds. It seemed like a beautiful day so Alex wanted to take advantage of that and go out for a walk to get some fresh air. Obviously, he wasn't going to go alone though, so he called up Jack to see if he wanted to go with him.

Luckily, Jack said yes so Alex told him to meet him there and he got ready.

He did his usual morning routine and not even half an hour later he was heading out the door. Alex turned to lock the door when he saw a note taped to his door.

"You have got to be kidding me," he quietly said to himself and ripped the note off the door before reading it

"What kind of things do you dream about because I often dream about you shirtless *wink* -A"

Alex crumbled up the paper in frustration and shoved it into his pants pocket before locking his door and leaving to meet up with Jack.

"You got another one!?" Jack asked in disbelief, "I'm starting to think your idea is better and we should just call the police."

"Yeah, no shit! They have my address, who knows what they're capable of."

"Maybe we should say screw this walk and go straight to the police department instead. I mean, you already have the note on you as evidence so maybe they can help us out?"

"It doesn't hurt to try, and it's best we do it now instead of waiting until later. For all we know this person could be trying to break into my house as we speak," Alex responded, worrisome.

"Alright, let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex and Jack sat at the table across from the police officer and was prepared to answer a million questions despite not knowing much. Jack seemed nervous like he had done something wrong, while Alex just wanted to get this all done and over with.

"So you said this is the second note you got?" The officer asked as he reread the note.

"Yeah, the first one I got was on my bus while I was on tour, and that one was taped to my front door."

"Do you have the other one on you?"

Alex shook his head, "no, I left that one on my bus because I wasn't expecting to get another one."

"Okay, so let me get this right, you had received one IN your bus, and another one on your front door? Do you know anyone else who would have access to your bus that knows your address? And you're positive nobody you know are writing these to you?"

"Other than my friends, no, and I already know none of them wrote it. Whoever wrote these must have a name that starts with A if that's how they signed it, but I don't know anyone whose name starts with A." Alex's tone sounded almost impatient which had the officer a little taken aback.\

"Well, unfortunately with this much information and evidence there's not much I can do here. If you come back with more evidence and a possible suspect though, then we can go from there," the officer stated, handing the note back to Alex.

"Can't you check for fingerprints or something?" Alex asked, now annoyed.

"Check for fingerprints? The officer laughed. "Alex, who's hand is that note in right now? If we checked, both yours and my fingerprints would come up. Like I said though, once there's a possible suspect, we can go from there."

Alex sighed in frustration, "okay, thank you officer."

Alex and Jack got up from their seats and left.

"Well that was a waste of time," Jack finally said after the short awkward silence.

"I'm going to the sandwich shop down the street, you coming?" Alex asked, completely ignoring what Jack just said.

"Sure."

The walk to the sandwich shop was quiet which Jack was okay with. He figured after the unsuccessful trip to the police department, that Alex needed time to cool down.

Once they arrived at the sandwich shop, they go in. Alex tells Jack to order for them while he sits down at a table. As he's waiting, he gets an off feeling that he's being watched so he looks up and notices Awsten Knight looking at him. He can't remember the last time he spoke to Awsten so he figured he would go and say hi.

He got up from where he was sitting and went over to sit with Awsten. As Alex approached, Awsten quickly closed the notebook he had with him which was a little weird to Alex but brushed it off as him being paranoid from everything going on and sat down across from Awsten.

"Long time, no see," Alex said, starting the conversation.

"It has been a while, how you been?"

"Ugh, things have been crazy lately. I've been getting these weird notes from someone I don't even know. They must've came to my show in Boston because after the show I found a note on my bus saying I looked good at the show and implied something sexual after that. And then there was another one on my front door this morning."

"Maybe you have a secret admirer," Awsten joked.

"They don't have to break into my bus though."

"Maybe it was Jack," Awsten replied as he noticed Jack making his way over to the table.

"What about me?" Jack questioned.

"I was just telling Awsten about the weird notes I've been getting," Alex replied.

"And I said maybe it was you," Awsten added.

"No way, I don't swing that way, sorry," Jack replied, setting the food on the table, before sitting down next to Alex.

Both Alex and Awsten laughed and they went onto talking as they ate. Awsten talked about releasing a new song he was proud of and Alex congratulated him. That was the thing about them both being in a band, making similar music. They supported each other and never once made it into a rivalry.

The guys talked for another half hour before Awsten had to leave and Jack and Alex took that as they should leave as well.

Alex told Awsten they should talk more, with Awsten happily agreeing before making his way out of the store.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave," Alex said, letting Jack know.

Jack simply nodded and Alex made his way to the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hands, but once he dried his hands and went to throw away the paper towel, he noticed a half crumbled piece of paper next to the trash can. He threw away the paper towel and picked up the paper from the floor, uncrumpling it and reading it

"If I said I wanted your body would you hold it against me? *wink* -A"

"What the fuck!" Alex shouted. He unlocked the bathroom door and threw it open, storming over to Jack, "Jack look at this shit!," Alex said, a little too loud but he didn't care.

Jack took the paper from him and read what was on it. His face quickly turned to shock, he didn't know what to say.

"Do you think Awsten has gone far?" Alex asked, sounding pissed off.

"He's standing outside the store, it seemed like he was calling for a ride or something," Jack replied, a little confused.

Alex grabbed a napkin and pen from the front counter, "stay here, I'm going to go figure something out," he left the store and went up to Awsten who was facing the other way.

"Hey Awsten, sorry I forgot to ask earlier but can I get your number so we dont have to talk through social media?"

"Yeah sure," Awsten grabbed the pen and napkin, writing his number down.  
"Write your name too, I'll probably forget who's number it it by the time I get home," Alex added.

"Sure thing," Awsten added his name before handing the pen and napkin back to Alex and smiled.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later," Alex said before heading back into the store.

"What was that all about?" Jack questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Alex replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack and Alex headed back to Alex's house where Alex finally explained his plan. He wanted to see if there was a difference between the handwriting on the note and Awsten's handwriting. If there was a difference, Alex would feel guilty for suspecting Awsten despite the suspicion he was putting on himself. If there wasn't a difference, however, Alex would know Awsten was the one writing the note and confront him.

"But what made you suspect it was Awsten? I know his name starts with an A but he doesn't know where you live, does he?" Jack asked.

"When we were in the sandwich shop, I got a weird feeling I was being watched and I look up to see Awsten staring at me, and when I went over to talk to him, he quickly closed his notebook. And then the note, he was already there before we got there so he could've written it and thrown it away."

"I mean, I definitely see where you're coming from but at the same time, it seems very unlikely. Okay but, why would he throw away the note this time?" Jack questioned, completely lost on what Alex is saying.

"I didn't see him when we came in so he probably placed it by the trash, hoping I would eventually go in the bathroom and see it?" Alex replied.

"That would put a lot of suspicion on him though so he would know not to do it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Something still seems off though. Maybe I shou-," Alex was cut off by his phone going off.

He picked it up from the table and unlocked it to see what it was. He went to the notification and seen Lisa texted him.

Lisa: Hey Alex! Its been a while. I know you just got finished your tour so I wanted

to see if you wanted to hang out and catch up sometime?

Alex smiled at his phone as he typed out a response:

Alex: Yeah of course! Let me know when you're free and we can schedule a time.

Lisa: Im free on Friday if thats good with you <3

Alex: Does 4pm work?

Lisa: Perfect! See you then ;)

Alex closed out of his messages and locked his phone before setting it back on the table, "as I was saying, I need to message Awsten sometime so that way he has my number."

"He has your address so now you're going to give him your number?"

"Jack, I'm going to need you to rethink that question before you ask it again. If he is my stalker, he already knows my address which is creepy, what is him having my number going to do, and plus he probably wouldve gotten it himself anyway. Besides, I already told him I would text him."

"Alright, well I think i'm going to get going. If you need anything, text me." Jack said as he grabbed his stuff and headed to the door.

"Alright, be safe man. See ya!"

After Jack left, Alex was alone and it got him to thinking about buying cameras so he felt safer. Instead, he grabbed his phone again, this time to text Awsten. He grabbed the napkin from the table and entered the number into his phone;

Alex: Hey Awsten, It's Alex.

He read over the text trying to decide whether or not it was good enough. Finally deciding he didn't care and hit send. He locked his phone and as soon as he was getting ready to set his phone down, it went off.

"That was quick," Alex thought to himself as he unlocked his phone again and went to the message.

Awsten: Hey! Feels like its been forever right? lol just kidding

Alex replied and they spent the next twenty minutes texting back and forth. Awsten eventually asked what Alex was doing tomorrow and that's when he got the idea to put Awsten to the test. He was going to tell Awsten he was going somewhere and see if there ends up being a note there for him.

Alex: Im probably going to spend a few hours recording. I have a couple of songs written and want to get them out. Wby?

Awsten: probably going to spend the day writing, or tormenting Otto. Maybe both lol

Alex: sounds like fun lol

The conversation eventually comes to an end and Alex decides its time to find something else to do. He had completely forgotten to check the handwriting difference on the paper so he grabbed it from where he had placed it and opened it. The note alone was creepy, but having a stalker whos writing the notes is worse. He set it down next to the napkin and went to comparing the two handwritings. The two seemed similar with how some of the letters were written, but the handwriting in general was way off.

"Well maybe I was wrong," Alex quietly said to himself. He closed the note back up and placed it back where he had it and say back down to think. If the stalker isn't Awsten then why was he being suspicious? And the note was conveniently in the bathroom of the sandwich shop Awsten was in. Although he wouldn't have known Alex was going there, it's still odd.

"Maybe Im just overthinking things," Alex thought out loud. He pushed the thought aside and went on to looking into getting cameras for his house and replacing the locks on his house in case the stalker somehow had a key to his house. It wasn't much but it was something for now. At least until he had more evidence so the police will do something about it. The last thing Alex wanted was to get murdered by his creepy stalker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex woke up to his alarm going off and although he was tired and wanted to sleep in a bit longer, he knew he had a busy day and didnt want to waste time. He turned his alarm off and sat up in bed, stretching before he got out and went to get ready.

When Alex walked out of his room he saw his hallway light was on and his bathroom door was closed when he was sure he didnt leave it that way before going to bed last night. He went to open the door but it was locked. Panic quickly set in but seeing as this was his house he wanted to know who was here so he knocked. Silence. He knocked again, a little louder this time, "hello?"

This time Alex heard rustling which freaked him out but he stood his ground, "whoever is in there could you please come out."

Alex heard a click meaning the door unlocked but no one came out. There was no way in hell Alex was going in there so he went back to his room and grabbed his phone to text Jack. He unlocked his phone to see a bunch of texts along with two missed calls. Alex made sure to look up every couple of seconds as he checked his phone to see if anyone had come out of the bathroom. When he went into his messages he saw the first one was from Awsten

Awsten: Goodmorning starshine!

Awsten: lol i got that from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie

Awsten: I couldnt sleep last night so i watched it and now i cant get it out of my head

Awsten: anyways lol i hope you have a fantastic day

Alex closed out of the message and went into his messages with Jack

Jack: im crashing at your place tonight, roomates wont be quiet

hope thats cool with you

Jack: im assuming youre asleep but im on my way anyway

Alex locked his phone and went to yell at Jack for scaring the shit out of him but when he looked up, Jack was already standing there.

"Jesus Christ dude, you scared the fuck out of me. Why didnt you respond when I knocked on the door?"

"I had my earbuds in so I didn't hear you. Sorry I scared you though. I thought you would've seen my texts first," Jack replied in an apologetic tone.

"Who checks their phone as soon as they wake up?" Alex asks.

"Normal people. Anyway, I hope you don't mind I stay a couple days. I need a break from my roommates."

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to record a few songs today so I'll be gone for a while," Alex said, grabbing clothes from his closet and leave to get changed.

He came back shortly after and tossed his dirty laundry in the hamper before grabbing his phone and keys, "I'll be back in a few hours, don't destroy my house alright."

"No promises," Jack replies, barely paying attention because he's too occupied with what's on his phone.

Alex jokingly rolls his eyes before leaving and heading to the studio.

Alex gets to the studio and it's almost empty except for one guy who's busy working on something. He sets his phone and kets down which attracts the attention of the guy and he turns around.  
"What's up, Alex! Hey um, some guy dropped off a note for you. I guess he thought you'd be here so he gave it to me to give to you," the guy said, handing Alex a folded piece of paper.

Alex took the paper and opened it

"I want you all to myself this time *wink* -A"

"The guy that came in, what did he look like?" Alex asks, trying to contain his anger.

"Uh, a bit shorter than you, kinda skinny, uh, green hair. Why?"

Alex's eyes widened at that last part, "Awsten has green hair," he thought to himself. "Oh uh, I was just wondering," Alex replied.

The guy went back to what he was doing and Alex sat down, his mind racing with so many thoughts. It has to be Awsten. He's the only one that knows Alex was going to be there. Well, other than Jack but there's no way in hell it's him.

Alex considered texting Awsten but what was he going to say? And would Awsten even tell the truth? Alex sighed as he tried focusing on what he came here for and he would worry about the situation later but he just couldn't focus. Awsten was barely a friend to him and they rarely talked. Why would he do this? Did he not see how absolute creepy this was, breaking into his bus and finding his address?

Alex was then suddenly hit with an idea that he feels will confirm Awsten is the one writing the notes. He grabbed his phone from the table and went to text Lisa

Alex: Hey! How does a date at a sandwich shop tomorrow

sound? I know this really good spot I go to often. We can

chat there

Alex locked his phone and tried going back to recording songs when his phone went off. He grabbed it and unlocked it, seeing it was just Lisa responding

Lisa: fine with me!

"Perfect," Alex thought to himself as he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was 11:30am when Alex sat in his living room, checking his phone every so often, waiting for four o'clock to come but time was going so slow. It's not like he didn't have anything to do because he did, but he was excited. He hadn't seen Lisa in who knows how long so he couldn't wait to finally catch up with her.

He picked up his phone again to check the time when he got a call from Awsten which was unusual but he answered it anyway.

"What's up man, Is everything okay?" Alex asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh yeah, everything is great! I was just bored and wanted to see what you are up to."

"Not much, I have a date at four today so I'm just impatiently waiting," Alex bragged, trying to get a reaction out of Awsten.

"Oh," it was quiet for a bit before Awsten spoke again, "I hope your date goes well."

"Thank you," Alex smiled a bit when he got the reaction he was expecting, "also I got a question for you."

"What's up?" Awsten replied.

"Did you happen to leave a note for me yesterday at the studio? The guy there said someone with green hair dropped it off so I thought I'd ask you."

"Oh um, yeah! My friend wanted me to drop it off for her because she was nervous. Sorry if that came off weird to you," Awsten lied.

"Oh, not at all! I'm just super paranoid now since these creepy notes keep showing up. I'm trying to find out who's sending them so I can tell them to stop, I don't like being stalked. You said it was your friend though, right?"

"Yeah but I can tell her to stop! I didn't know she was the one writing them. I agree though, that's really creepy."

"Thank you," Alex responded.

It was quiet again for a bit before Awsten spoke, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot," Alex simply said.

"What's your sexuality?" Awsten asked.

"I'm straight," Alex said which wasn't exactly the truth, but not a lie either. The thing was, Alex didn't know how he identified. He knew he liked women, but when it came to men, he thought he felt something but didn't know if the feeling was a romantic attraction.

"Oh, cool," is all Awsten could say.

"Yeah, what about you? If you're comfortable sharing of course."

"I'm bisexual, although I'm more attracted to women."

"I totally get that," Alex replies.

Alex and Awsten talk a little longer before Awsten says he has to go and they hang up.

The time had finally come where Alex had to get ready for his date. He showered and put on a nice outfit, checking himself out in the mirror to make sure he looked good. Alex checks the time on his phone and sees it's 3:42.

"I guess I should get going," he said to himself as he left and headed to the sandwich shop.

It was a short walk to the place, so by the time he got there it was 3:54 and he could see Lisa waiting there for him. He went up to her and greeted her.

"Long time, no see," Alex says.

"Hey! Yeah, it's been a while. You look great by the way."

"Thank you! You look great too," Alex smiles, hiding his blush a bit.

The two head inside and order their food before they find a table and sit down to eat and talk.

"So what have you been up to lately besides touring?"

"The usual, writing music, recording, hanging with Jack and Zack. What have you been up to? More of your wedding planning?" Alex asks, returning the question.

"Yeah, actually! It's been going really well and I'm happy," Lisa answers in excitement.

"Well I'm happy for you and I'm glad it's going well."

The two finish up their food, making small talk in between before they eventually called it a day. They make plans to hang out again, and Alex walks Lisa to her car. He secretly hoped the stalker, or Awsten was watching to get a reaction. It also still felt so wrong though, but he wasn't sure why.

Alex made his way back home so he could shower and relax. He turned the corner of the block and walked up the driveway to his house and when he got to his door he saw a note taped to it.

"Ugh, another one? When will this end?" Alex said as he took the note off the door and opened it to read it

"I really thought you were a four-leaf clover, I really thought that I was lucky -A"

"So they really did see," Alex said as he shook his head and went inside. He was definitely going to have to tell Jack about this. Alex took his shoes off after locking the door and sat down on the couch. He pulled out his phone and called Jack who was quick to answer.

"So I've got some crazy news for you."

"What's it about? Is it bad?" Jack asked, a little worried.

"So you know how I told you I thought it was Awsten? Well, I think I confirmed it's really him. He texted me the other day and I ended up telling him I was going to record songs and no surprise, a note showed up for me, and when I asked the guy there, who brought it, he said some guy with green hair. I asked Awsten and he said he brought it but it was his friend which, who knows if that's even true."

"Either that, or he's messing with you to freak you out. I understand how what you said makes sense though," Jack responded.

"Now I'm just confirming to see if Awsten's behavior changes after I start hanging out with Lisa more."

"So you're only hanging out with her to get a reaction out of Awsten? That's pretty messed up man."

Alex gets defensive and tries to explain what he meant, but he ends up stumbling on his words and completely gives up.

The two eventually cut the conversation short and hang up. Alex sighed and slumped down on the couch, feeling so unsure of what to do in a situation like this. He eventually decided it was time to sleep so he headed to his bed where he would relax for a bit before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex sat outside the studio, not knowing how he ended up there but he wanted to getaway. He knew it was a bad idea to go to that party but depression hit after his girlfriend broke up with him and now all he wanted to do was get wasted. There were faint whispers coming from next to him but when he looked there was nobody there. The whispers got louder and Alex was able to make out what they were saying, but now they were coming from every direction. Alex got up from the curb and back up until he bumped into the front doors of the studio and covered his ears to block out the sound but it only grew louder.

Alex jolted awake and frantically looked around the room only to realize he was safe at home. He grabbed his phone to check the time, the clock read 3:15am and Alex sighed before leaning back in bed. He knew there was no way he was going back to bed, though he really wanted to. Instead, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it to see what notifications he had gotten.

Two missed calls along with a voicemail was from Awsten, one missed call was from Zack, and two texts were from Lisa.

"What the hell happened while I was asleep?" Alex thought to himself.

He first went to the voicemail Awsten left and listened to it

"Hey Alex, it's Awsten although Im pretty sure you already knew that.

Anyways if you have time to talk give me a call back. Thank you."

It was unusual for Awsten to call, let alone send a voicemail so Alex was definitely going to have to call him back, if he was still awake that is. Alex closes out of the voicemail and went to his messages next to see what Lisa sent him

Lisa: hey i know we made plans to hang out next week but

would it be okay if i came and dropped something off tomorrow?

Lisa: If youre busy though i totally understand. I know

its very last minute

Alex smiled at his phone as he typed out a response. He's liked Lisa for the longest but he always hid his feelings because he didn't know if she liked him too. He didn't want to freak her out or ruin their friendship by admitting his feelings.

After Alex typed out a response, he went into his messages with Awsten and called him. It rung twice before Awsten answered.

"Hey, I'm surprised you're awake right now."

"Yeah, I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep. Is everything okay with you? The voicemail you sent sounded a little concerning," Alex asked.

"Yeah um, about that. Is there any day you're free so we can talk in person?"

"I'm free in the morning. I have someone coming over but you can come after," Alex said.

"What time? I don't want to interrupt anything on accident," Awsten asks.

"Eleven is fine, she's not going to be staying long anyway so you'll be okay."

"Okay, I'll see you then," Awsten said before suddenly hanging up.

"Well that was weird," Alex thought to himself but shook it off and decided to call Jack. He was going to be up for hours anyway so why not? He called Jack but after a few rings, there was no answer so he figured he was asleep and hung up.

A couple of minutes later Jack called back and Alex answered.

"Sorry dude, did I wake you up?" Alex asked in an apologetic tone.

"Nah, I was in the middle of a game. Why are you awake?" Jack asks in response.

"I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep,"

"Aw, you need comfort from your ole pal?" Jack joked and they both laughed.

"Nah but if you're not busy I wanted to talk," Alex said.

"About what?"

"Anything, I'm just bored."

"How's the whole stalker situation going?"

"I don't know anymore. I still think it's Awsten but who knows, I could be wrong. It's just really weird," Alex said with a sigh.

"Maybe it really is his friend. We have no evidence when someone broke into our bus but think about it, when we saw Awsten at the sandwich shop, he was alone but he probably wasn't before we got there and that's how the note got in the bathroom. Then at the studio, his friend probably really did have him give the note because she didn't want to get caught."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. You know how quick it took for me to accuse Awsten? If it was actually him I don't think he would slip up that much," Alex said as it started to make more sense to him.

"Told you I'm a genius," Jack laughed.

"Oh shut up," Alex said as he rolled his eyes. Though, it's not like Jack could see anyway.

"Well, I'm tired as shit so I'm heading to bed. If you find anything else out let me know."

"I will," Alex said before hanging up.

Alex woke up to see it was 10:40 and he mentally cursed himself for not setting an alarm. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed clean clothes where he got dressed and brushed his teeth. He went back to his room, throwing his dirty clothes to the side before grabbing his phone and heading downstairs.

Luckily he woke up just in time because a couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Lisa standing there holding a small box.

"Hey there! You look uh, well put together," Lisa laughed.

Alex looked down at his outfit to see it didn't match at all, "oh yeah, I kinda just woke up." He let Lisa in and they chatted for a bit before she eventually had to go. She handed Alex the tiny box and thanked him for letting her come over, before leaving.

Alex looked at the time to see it was 11:15 and he questioned where Awsten was, as he should've been there by now. He texted Awsten, asking where he was, and got a response almost instantly.

Awsten: hey sorry, something suddenly came up. I'll be there

later if you're still free

Alex: I'm free all day so you can come over

The thing that Alex didn't know though was Awsten was already there, but after seeing Lisa leave Alex's house, he changed his mind and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was 2pm when the doorbell rang and for a second Alex almost forgot that Awsten was coming over. Ever since Lisa left he thought about it all day and wondered what Awsten had to tell him. Alex opened the door and let Awsten in, where they went into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was clear that Awsten was nervous which made Alex nervous but he tried not to let it show.

"I apologize again for not showing up earlier. I would've let you know if I had the chance."

"It's fine, it wasn't much of an inconvenience," Alex reassured him, "so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, the whole reason I'm here," Awsten nervously laughed. He didn't want to just come out and say it, though there was no other way of saying it. Seems like he had no other choice.

"So um, I'm only really saying this because I feel like it'll make me feel better and be able to move on from this. Also, I'm sorry if this is a little weird and makes you uncomfortable but I've liked you for a really long time. I've tried to get over my feelings for you but I just couldn't and it's been bumming me out."

The room fell silent and Alex was speechless. He didn't know what to say or how to react. Despite Awsten acting weird every time Alex mentioned Lisa, he had to admit he did not see this coming.

"I- I um, I'm sorry I don't know what to say right now, I'm shocked."

"Can I just say another thing really quick?" Awsten asked.

"Go ahead," Alex replies.

"I know telling you that probably makes me look really suspicious because of the whole notes situation you're dealing with, and me dropping the one off at your studio but I promise you it's not me. I know I'm a weird dude sometimes but I would never go as far as sending you creepy notes like that."

"Well I believe that now that you just openly admitted your feelings for me, but um, I still don't know what to say. I'm shocked because of all people I didn't think you'd be the one to like me like that," Alex admits.

"Is that a bad thing?" Awsten questions.

"No, not at all. The thing is, I told you I was straight but I'm not actually sure. I've never been in any kind of relationship with a man and while I don't know if I like men that way, I also don't NOT know, if you get what I mean."

"Not really, can you explain a bit?" Awsten asks.

"So basically, I know I have some sort of feeling for men, but I don't know if that feeling is anything romantic or sexual, but it's there. So you telling me that, I don't know how I feel about it. I'm not uncomfortable with it but I'm not happy or excited either. But with that being said, I'm going to need some time to process everything and then I'll give you a proper response on what I think if that's fine with you."

Awsten nodded his head, letting Alex know he understood, and Alex thanked him.

Awsten left shortly after their conversation and now that Alex was alone, he was able to think about what Awsten just told him. He sat back down on the couch and that's when he noticed the tiny box sitting on the table. He grabbed it and opened it to reveal a handmade necklace with a note underneath it.

Alex took the bracelet out of the box, putting it on before moving o to the note and opening it to read it

"Dear Alex,

I wanted to give you this as an appreciation

for being such a kind and caring person,

and just an amazing friend in general. This

may seem a little childish but I love

the idea of giving gifts that were hand-

made so I made you a bracelet and

added a little heart charm as my

appreciation. Thank you and as always,

stay awesome!

-Lisa"

Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought that Lisa thought of him and made him something that he could cherish. He folded the note back up and put it back in the box before setting it back on the table. He wished he knew how Lisa felt about him because she was such a kind and lovely person, and he didn't ever want to lose that.

Alex didn't realize how later it had gotten when he checked the time and wondered just how long he had been sitting there. He went outside to take the trash out and check the mail.

"Junk, junk, junk," Alex said as he flipped through the mail he got.

He got to the bottom of the pile and saw an envelope addressed to him, but it didn't say who it was from. Sometimes Alex got letters from fans that found out his address, but because it was on a rare occasion and those fans were respectful, it didn't bother him much.

Assuming it was the case this time, Alex opened up the envelope and read what was inside

"Everything is fine and nothing matters anyway.

And it makes it all ok if I don't care -A"

"Quoting my songs now I see," Alex said as he walked back to his house. He had so much on his mind, between the gift from Lisa, Awsten admitting his feelings, and the note, it all made Alex feel so overwhelmed. He wanted to get away but he knew that would only temporarily fix his problem. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After spending some time inside, not sure exactly what to do, Alex finally decided it really was time to get cameras for his house. If it wasn't Awsten then he had to know who it was so he could put an end to the stalking and finally feel at ease.

He left his house and got in his car, heading to the nearest hardware store which was only a few minutes away, but obviously too far to walk. Once he arrives, he gets out of his car and heads inside.

"Hello! Can I help you find anything today?" The worker at the entrance asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking for security cameras. Where would they be at?"

"That would be right this way," the worker walks towards the back of the store, with Alex following along and they both eventually reach the cameras. Alex thanked the worker and she simply nodded before walking back to her spot. He looked at the many cameras, trying to decide which one he should get when he spotted one that had an app connected to it so he could look at everything on his phone.

He grabbed that one, deciding that was the one he was going to get. It was $130 but since there were four, Alex thought it was worth it. He went to the register and paid for his stuff before leaving and going home.

When Alex got back home and went inside, he found Jack sitting on his couch, "dude you got to stop randomly showing up. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry man, I was just bored and wanted to come over."

"Text me at least so I don't think my stalker is in my house," Alex responds, setting the bag down on the counter.

"Where did you go?" Jack asked.

"Hardware store to buy cameras. Do you want to help me set them up later?"

"Sure, why not."

Alex plops down on the couch next to Jack and sighs, "I got yet another note. I found it in my mailbox along with a bunch of other mail."

"No surprise there, what did it say this time?" Jack asks.

"They quoted one of my songs this time. They seem really disappointed that I'm hanging out with Lisa."

"Eh, they can get over it. They're spending way too much time worrying about something that isn't what they think. I mean, I know you told me you like her but you guys aren't dating yet," Jack responds in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Funny you say that. Speaking of dating though, Awsten came over earlier and confessed that he has feelings for me."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I was shocked but I'm so unsure of how I feel about dating guys so I told him I need time to process everything so I can give him a proper response."

"What if you tried dating him to see how you feel about it? Maybe it might help," Jack suggested.

"How am I supposed to date someone if those feelings aren't there? It seems so forced and fake. Besides, I don't consider Awsten a friend really, let alone someone I like romantically. I just- I don't know," Alex said with a sigh.

Jack turned to face Alex and put his hand on Alex's shoulder, "listen, it's okay to be frustrated and confused. I know you're dealing with a lot but im here for you anytime you need it. You don't have to deal with it alone."

Alex gave Jack a hug before pulling back and slumped down into the couch, "I wish I wasn't so confused by all of this. Like why can't I know whether or not I like guys and just move on with my life? Maybe your idea might actually work and it'll help me figure out if I'm attracted to guys," Alex said, feeling completely defeated.

"I mean, I wasn't being a hundred percent serious when I said that but if you feel like it really might help then I support you in that Do what makes you happy," Jack replied, reassuring Alex.

"I'll have to call Awsten sometime later this week when I've decided that's what I'm definitely going to do. Plus I have a couple of ideas for new music so I want to focus on that more."

"Mind if you show me your ideas?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Alex went up to his room to grab his notebook where he wrote down everything music related and went back downstairs.

The two both spent the next couple of hours discussing music and touring that by the time they were finished, it was too dark outside to set up the cameras so they both agreed to do it the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack and Alex finally finished setting up the cameras when Alex heard his phone ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see Zack calling. Assuming he wanted to hang out or something he answers the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex spoke.

"Hey, there's this party tonight and I wanted to see if you and Jack wanted to go."

"Yeah, sure man. That sounds great," Alex replies, looking over at Jack but not bothering to ask him himself. It's not like he would've said no anyway, at least not if Alex was going.

"Awesome, I'll text you the details," Zack said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jack asks.

"It was Zack, he wanted to know if we were going to this party tonight and I told him yes."

"Sounds like fun, when is it?"

Alex looked at his phone to make sure Zack hasn't texted him yet, "I don't know yet, he said he would text me the details."

"Well let me know when he does, I'm going to go find something nice to wear for the party."

They both say their goodbyes before Jack leaves and Alex is left to do the same. As he got his outfit ready and went to take a shower he thought about inviting Awsten but he decided against it, figuring Zack had already invited him.

Alex and Jack pull up to the party and spot Zack waiting for them outside. Alex turns the car off and they both get out and make their way towards Zack.

"Glad you guys could make it, tonight's going to be a lot of fun, you won't regret it."

"We'll see about that," Jack replies, being his usual snarky, sarcastic, joking self and they all head inside.

It was dark inside other than the flash of colorful lights and the music was almost so loud that Alex could barely hear Zack say he was going to get drinks. Leaving Alex behind, Jack made his way over to the food table where he grabbed plates full of food that only Alex knew he wasn't going to finish.

Zack came back a couple of minutes later with drinks only to realize Jack wasn't with Alex anymore.

"Where'd Jack go?"

Alex pointed to the food table and they both look over to see Jack stuffing his face with food.

Zack just laughs, "well now we know who's driving tonight."

Alex laughs in response and they both down their drinks before going back to get more.

After a couple more drinks Alex notices that he hasn't seen Rian and wondered if he even came but figured he was busy or just didn't want to come and went back to have a great time.

Jack eventually reunited with Alex and Zack, food in one hand and drink in the other. He started going on about god knows what which made Alex question how much Jack had to drink already, but when he asked Jack he gave him a crazy number, he was definitely drunk.

All three of them were having a great time, drinking and dancing to whatever song was playing when Alex felt his phone buzz. He took his phone out and unlocked it, seeing he got an alert from his home camera.

"Not now please," Alex thought to himself as he watched the short recording that the camera captured. Somebody that Alex wasn't able to identify because they were wearing a ski mask went up to the door. He couldn't see what the person was doing because of the position of the camera, but the fact someone wearing a ski mask was even there was suspicious enough so he decided to leave the party early.

He let Jack and Zack know what was going on and told them he would get a ride from Rian before heading outside to call Rian.

Alex dials Rian's number and waits as it rings and rings before Rian finally answers.

"Hey man, I need you to come pick me up. I'm at the club on Pratt street and I had a lot to drink so I can't drive myself."

"Alright, give me like five minutes and I'll be on my way. Wait outside if you aren't already."

Alex simply replies with an okay before hanging up. He expects there to be a note on his door when he gets home, or he hopes to because that would be better than finding out someone broke into his house. At the same time though, he expects everything to be fine so he doesn't have to worry much.

A few minutes pass and Rian pulls up in front of Alex and he gets in. He explains everything that's been going on the whole ride home. Rian's suggestion of getting the police involved wasn't exactly helpful since Alex tried that already and it didn't get him very far.

They pull up to Alex's house and Alex thanks Rian before getting out and making his way to his house where he finds yet another note on his door. He rips the note off the door and makes his way inside so he can read it. He sits down on the couch and opens the note, seeing it's longer than usual

"I hope you find true happiness, even if it's not

with me because that's what you deserve. You are 

wonderful Alex. Your kindness and uniqueness is what

made me fall for you but I think it's clear I'm not the kind of

guy you want. Well, it's not guys you want in general and I

know that now. Keep being the amazing, talented Alex

I always knew. Goodbye -A"

"What the fuck," Alex said to himself. He was expecting a note, but not one like this. Does this mean whoever it is, is done with the creepy notes? He never even got to figure out who it was though...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex woke up to his alarm going off and he sighed as he turned it off. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes before grabbing his phone to check the time, it's 8:31am. Alex sighed once again as he got up out of bed and went to get dressed. "Yet another day," he thought to himself. Maybe he should do something Awsten or invite him over. He needed to talk to him anyway.

After Alex finished up his usual morning routine he went back to his room and grabbed his phone to call Awsten. After only a couple of rings, Awsten answered.

"Yo, what's up man!" Awsten said before Alex got a chance to say anything.

"Not much, just the usual. The reason I called though was to see if you were doing anything today."

"Uh, nope! I'm free all day. I can come over around noon if you want."

"Noon is fine, just text me when you get here and I'll see you then," Alex says getting ready to hang up before he remembered he had something to ask Awsten, "oh wait, I have something to ask you."

"Okay, what's up?" Awsten replies.

"I thought you said your friend was female. The note I got said he was a guy."

"Yeah, so I didn't know whether you were straight or not so I didn't want to weird you out or anything by telling you this guy I'm friends with has a major crush on you," Awsten replies, awkwardly laughing.

"Oh, no worries. I'm not weirded out by that at all. I just don't like the notes I'm still getting. It makes me uncomfortable knowing he found my address and won't leave me alone."  
"I know and I'm super sorry about that. I did tell him to stop though so you shouldn't have to worry about the notes anymore," Awsten says.

"That's good, anyways we'll talk more about this later when you come."

"Alright, see you then."

Alex hangs up and tosses his phone to the side. He kinda hopes Jack doesn't randomly show up today, though he likes Jack's presence, he also likes being able to focus while he cleans up around the house. Knowing Jack though, he might show up anyway and have to watch Alex clean.

By the time Alex had finished cleaning it was 10:40 so he decided to take a break and eat. He wasn't that hungry but he knew he would regret it later if he didn't eat so he made himself a quick meal and sat down to eat.

The front door to his house opened and Jack came walking in. Alex was hoping Jack wouldn't show up but since he was here, he could give Alex support and encouragement before talking to Awsten because there was no denying that Alex was nervous as hell. He had already decided what he was going to tell Awsten, he was just worried about how Awsten would respond and how things would go.

Alex put his dishes in the sink and went into the living room and sat down next to Jack, "can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah, of course," Jack responds, not even looking up from his phone.

"Awsten is coming over soon so do you think you could stick around for support? I'm kinda nervous," Alex asks.

"Of course I'll stay. You're my best friend so if me being here will make you feel better then I'll stay."

"Thank you."

Alex and Jack were sitting on the couch, scrolling through Twitter when Alex got a text from Awsten, letting him know he was here. He looked at the time to see it was 12:14 before getting up to answer the door.

"Hello, good seeing you again," Awsten said with a laugh.

"It's good to see you too," Alex replied and let Awsten in, "I hope you don't mind I have Jack here because I'm a little nervous."

Awsten greets Jack and he just nods.

The two sit down and Alex takes a deep breath before getting right to the point, "so the other day I told you I needed to process what you told me and think about how I felt. Well, I think im ready to talk about it now. Anyways, um," Alex paused for a bit, trying his best to calm himself down. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous when logically he knew things would go well.

"So um, like I said the other day, I'm very confused about my sexuality. I have never been with another guy romantically because I don't even know if how I feel about them is anything romantic or not. I guess I'm not against the idea of being with a guy but I don't want to waste his time if it turns out I'm not even attracted to guys in that way."

Alex continued to ramble on about his sexuality and how he felt when Awsten cut him off by pressing his lips against Alex's. Alex was hesitant to kiss back but he quickly got comfortable and kissed back.

Jack realized what was going on after a few seconds of silence when he looked up to see Alex and Awsten making out.

"Maybe I should leave," Jack said, getting up.

Alex pulled away from Awsten and pulled Jack back down on the couch, "no, you stay. I just um, got a bit distracted," Alex said which caused Awsten to chuckle.

"So uh, to get to the point because I know I was rambling a bit, I think I'm willing to give a relationship a try if that's okay with you."

Awsten puts his hand on top of Alex's, "I'm more than okay with that. Whatever I can do to help you figure out your sexuality, even if you end up figuring out you're not attracted to men it's okay, that's the part of figuring yourself out."

Alex smiles and nods, "thank you, I appreciate it a lot."

"You're welcome, so what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?" Awsten asks.

"Yes," Alex responds with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

\- time skip -

Waterparks are starting their tour soon and since Awsten was dating Alex now, he wanted him to come along, to which Alex agreed. It's not like he had anything else to do other than writing music anyway. Alex packed his clothes and anything else he thought he needed while he waited for Awsten to pick him up. Then, once he was finished he sat down on the couch and sighed. Things felt so weird to him now. He was going to be going on tour with his now-boyfriend, his first boyfriend to be exact, and Jack wasn't going to be there. He hoped Jack wouldn't miss him too much.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked his phone up to see Awsten calling so he answered it.

"Hey handsome, I'm outside. Are you all ready?" Awsten asked.

Alex looked around the room to make sure he had everything, "yeah I think I got everything. I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay, see you soon baby," Awsten replied before hanging up.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the name Awsten gave him. It was the first time he's been called that and it gave him butterflies in his stomach. Maybe he really did like guys romantically.

Alex grabbed his phone and bags and headed out the door. Awsten greeted Alex with a kiss and they both went inside the bus where they drove off to the first city.

The first hour of the drive consisted of Awsten showing Alex around the bus and where he would be sleeping since all the bunks were already taken up, and then they decided on playing Truth or Dare.

"We'll start off easy and then make it more complicated as we go," Awsten stated and Alex shook his head in acknowledgment before they started.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Awsten asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Otto's bunk and slap him," Awsten said, already laughing.

Alex was hesitant at first but he didn't want to chicken out right at the start of the game so he did it. He opened the curtain of Awsten's bunk and got out, reaching over to Otto's bunk before gently slapping him.

Awsten busted out laughing and Alex quickly retreated back to Awsten's bunk, continuing on with the game.

"Truth or dare?" Alex asked this time.

"Truth."

"Okay um," Alex paused as he thought of a question, "okay, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Ten," Awsten quickly replies before laughing again, "okay no, I've only had one before you. It didn't last long though because I was always touring and he didn't like that."

"At least you won't have that problem with me," Alex replied.

"Exactly, okay truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth this time."

"Oooo I hope you like personal questions then because I can get really personal," Awsten said smiling, though he was dead serious.

"I don't mind it. I'm comfortable talking about pretty much anything."

"Good. So, have you ever given a guy a blowjob?"

"Uh-" Alex was getting ready to answer when Awsten cut him off, "wait, are you a top or bottom? I'm a switch so whatever you prefer, I'm cool with."

"I guess I'm a switch. I don't think it would make sense for me to also like women and be a bottom." Alex answers.

Awsten just shook his head, not even bothering to argue with that statement, "okay so back to the original question, have you ever given a guy a blowjob?"

"Nope, I'm pretty inexperienced with guys."

"Okay, your turn."

"Truth or dare?" Alex asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," Alex said, already blushing.

"Lame," Awsten replies.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a good one."

"It's okay," Awsten says before giving Alex a quick kiss on the lips, causing Alex to blush harder.

"Okay my turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooo brave boy," Awsten laughed, "okay, I dare you to give me a blowjob. I'll even guide you."

Alex's eyes widened and he was speechless. Was Awsten being serious or was this a joke?

"Are you joking? And right here? What if someone hears?" Alex asked, kinda nervous.

"It'll be fine, I do this all the time, nobody will hear. Do you want to do it?" Awsten asked, giving Alex a reassuring look.

"I'll give it a try. I'll need the experience anyway."

Awsten just nodded and unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down, along with his boxers, "are you ready?"

Alex nodded his head and Awsten grabbed Alex's hand, putting it at the base around his cock, "so what you're pretty much going to do is put your entire mouth around my dick and just go up and down while sucking."

Alex nodded once more and got to work. He took all of Awsten in his mouth, causing Awsten to let out a soft moan. He gripped onto Alex's hair as he bobbed his head up and down and Awsten had to cover his mouth to keep from being too loud.

Alex stopped after a little while and Awsten opened his eyes to see Alex staring at him, "what's wrong?"

"My mouth hurts."

"That's okay, I can just jerk off and finish in your mouth if that's cool with you."

Alex smiled and nodded. Awsten returned the smile and got to business. Alex watched and he couldn't help but admire how hot Awsten was. The moans and expressions Awsten was making turned Alex on, he was definitely going to have to deal with the problem growing in his pants later.

Awsten was close to climax when the curtain to his bunk opened, "hey we're sto- oh sorry," Geoff apologized and quickly shut the curtain.

"Geez, nobody's heard of knocking apparently," Awsten complained, covering himself with a blanket before sighing, "looks like we're going to have to finish this in the bathroom.

"Seems so," Alex said, agreeing with Awsten.

Awsten pulled his pants back up, "I'm going to see what Geoff wanted, meet me in the bathroom," Awsten winked at Alex before they both leave the bunk and part ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There were still another two hours before they arrive in Cleveland and Awsten had a hard time falling asleep. He was excited about touring again but this time was different. His dream of being with Alex finally came true, but now he was going to be touring with him and he didn't think things could get much better than that, well, other than telling everyone about his relationship but that's something he would have to talk about with Alex.

Awsten looked over at Alex sitting on the couch, totally unaware of what was going on around him, he looked so perfect. Awsten turned back over and shut his eyes, trying once more to fall asleep but after ten minutes of trying, it was another failed attempt. He got up out of his bunk and went over to sit next to Alex, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked in a soft tone as he ran his fingers through Awsten's hair.

"I'm tired but I can't sleep. I get like this every time I'm excited about something, but it sucks because I just want to sleep."

Alex put his arm around Awsten and held him closer, "would me sleeping next to you help?"

"How would you be able to do that baby? My bunk doesn't have enough space for the two of us."

Alex frowned in response, "maybe take some melatonin. It's what I take when I have a hard time sleeping on tour."

"Oh shit, you're right. Why didn't I think of that. I think I might have some in my bag," Awsten said as he went over to grab his bag and began digging through it to find what he was looking for, "ah, here it is!," Awsten said as he pulled the bottle out of his bag and grabbed a water to take the pill with.

Alex looked at Awsten and smiled. He definitely felt something for Awsten that he never felt before, though, he still didn't know how to put that feeling into words, he enjoyed the time he's been spending with Awsten.

They finally arrive at Cleveland and Alex helps Geoff and Otto bring everyone's bags into the hotel since Awsten was still too tired to do anything. They all go up to their rooms, Awsten obviously sharing a room with Alex, and Geoff sharing a room with Otto.

Once Awsten and Alex head up to their room, Awsten goes straight to the bed and passes out.

"That melatonin must've really worked," Alex thought to himself as he set their bags down and dug through his to find his charger. He grabes his charger and goes over to his side of the room, plugging it in and flopping down on the bed.

Alex spent most of the night scrolling through Twitter and replying to fans which was something he already did often, but it was early and he had nothing else to do. After ten minutes of replying to fans, he got an idea to post a tweet. 

Alex Gaskarth @AlexGaskarth

'Calling all Waterparks fans in Ohio right now! Tomorrow Awsten

and I have a surprise for you guys so be prepared!'

He read over the tweet, making sure it sounded right before hitting the tweet button. A flood of replies and retweets instantly came in and Alex decided to turn it into a little game of who can guess what the surprise is.

He read over the replies and was surprised by the number of people who got it right. Guess he was a little to obvious about it. Alex spent the next half hour replying to a majority of the fans who got it right before he eventually ended up falling asleep.

The next morning Alex woke up to Awsten's arms wrapped around him. He turned around a bit to see Awsten peacefully sleeping so he gave him a kiss on the forehead before carefully moving Awsten's arms off of him and got out of bed.

Alex checked the time on his phone which read 9:15am, a little later than he normally wakes up but it felt good to sleep in every once in a while. He grabbed a towel and some clean clothes, along with his toothbrush and went to the bathroom to shower.

As Alex was showering, Awsten woke up to an empty bed but quickly realized where Alex had gone when he heard the running water. He figured he would take that opportunity to brush his teeth now so that he wasn't waiting later.

Awsten grabbed his toothbrush and headed into the bathroom with Alex.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," Alex said as he had heard Awsten come in.

"Goodmorning gorgeous, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, what about you? You were passed out as soon as we got to our room."

Awsten laughed, "yeah, I was pretty tired after taking that melatonin."

Alex stopped the shower and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Awsten stopped what he was doing and stared at Alex.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, a little confused on why Awsten was staring at him.

"Just admiring you, that's all."

Alex rolled his eyes and dried himself off before getting dressed, "so I was thinking we relax for today since we had a long drive here and then maybe tomorrow we can do something together."

"Sounds like a plan," Awsten said in agreement, "another thing though, um, can we talk? I kind of have a serious question to ask you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if maybe we could tell the fans about us?"

Alex gave Awsten a concerned look, "I really don't think that's such a great idea Aws. It's way too early into our relationship and we'll most likely get a lot of harassment because you know, there's still a lot of people that aren't accepting of people like us."

"Fuck those people, it may just be us against them but love is stronger than hate. Will you at least think about it? Please?" Awsten gave Alex a pouty face and it almost made him give in.

"I'll think about it okay? Like I said though, it's still too early in our relationship."

"Okay fine," Awsten said, giving up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex stood in the crowd, at the very front as he watched Waterparks perform Lucky People. Awsten glanced at Alex every once in a while to make sure he was still there,e but also because it gave him some sort of comfort, knowing Alex was there supporting him. Towards the end of the song Awsten looked over at Alex and winked, and Alex tried his hardest to hide his smile.

Waterparks played a couple more songs before they played their last song, which Alex would be performing with them.

"Listen up everyone! For our last song we're going to be doing something special, and that is performing with Alex Gaskarth from All Time Low," Awsten said and fans started cheering.

Alex gets up on stage with Waterparks and Awsten hands him a microphone, "how's everyone doing tonight?" Alex asked which was only answered with a bunch of screams and cheers.

Stupid For You starts playing and the two perform the last song.

After the show, Alex heads back to the bus while Awsten helps Geoff and Otto pack up. His entire body hurt from being squished by fans and he was tired, now he understood how fans that went to his shows felt. Alex flopped down on the sofa he was sleeping on and reached for his bag to grab his notebook. He got an idea for a song and wanted to write it down before he forgot but as he dug through his bag he couldn't find his notebook. Looks like he was going to have to ask Awsten if he could borrow his.

A few minutes later Awsten came onto the bus followed by Geoff, Otto and everyone else. Awsten sat down next to Alex and sighed, "it feels good to be back on tour but man I'm tired. How did you enjoy the show?"

"It was a lot of fun and I had a great time. I'm not used to touring without the guys but I guess it's not too bad."

"We should do an actual tour together sometime. Like maybe we can open for your band or something," Awsten suggested.

"I'll have to see how Jack and them feel about that but yeah, that would be great!"

Awsten simply nodded his head and it was quiet for a bit before Alex remembered what he wanted to ask Awsten," Hey uh, I had an idea for a song but I must've left my notebook back at home, can I borrow yours?"

"Yeah, of course, let me go get it," Awsten got up from the couch and went to his bunk to grab his notebook before returning and handing it to Alex, "I'm going to go shower and then probably head to bed so when you're finished just toss it in one of my bags, I'll eventually find it."

Alex thanked him and Awsten went off to shower. Alex grabbed his headphones from his bag and plugged them into his phone, picking a random song from his playlist. He flipped through the notebook, trying to find an empty page when he saw something that caught his eye. He went back to the page and read what was written

"I'm jealous of the person who

gets to see you naked. That's

got to be quite the sight

*wink* -A"

Alex was shocked, hurt, and angry. He felt betrayed by Awsten but also mad at himself. He suspected Awsten in the beginning but what Jack said, made sense to him so he let Awsten off the hook, only to find out he was right all along. Awsten was the one that broke into his tour bus, Awsten was the one that found his address and kept taping notes to his door, it's why Awsten wasn't at the party when he thought he would be. It all made sense now.

The water to the shower turned off and when Awsten got out, Alex was right there waiting for him.

"We need to talk and we need to do it now," Alex said in a stern tone.

"Okay, just give me a minute to dry off and get dressed. Did I do something wrong?" Awsten questioned.

"Yeah, you fucked up big time. Get dressed and meet me on the couch," Alex replied before turning away and walking back to the couch.

Awsten quickly dried himself off and got dressed before he sat down next to Alex, "so how did I fuck up?"

Alex pulled out Awsten's notebook and showed him the note, "do you want to explain what the fuck this is? You lied to me this whole fucking time and convinced me to be in a relationship with you. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Awsten didn't even have to read the note to know what Alex was talking about, he was the one who wrote it, though he did glance over it.

"Listen I can explain because it's not what you think. I-"

"Not what I think!? The same kind of creepy notes I've been getting is in YOUR notebook! How is it not what I think!? Just admit you've been stalking me so I can fucking leave."

"Well if you didn't interrupt me, I would be able to explain," Awsten practically shouted back.

"Fine, go," Alex replied, crossing his arms.

"So you can believe me or not, I'm telling the truth but I seriously don't remember how that note got in my notebook. Maybe I let my friend borrow my notebook because I got nothing to hide, it's just song lyrics in there but I swear I was not the one writing the notes," Awsten said, putting his hands up in defense.

"So you're telling me both you and your friend have names that start with A and both of you have a massive crush on me? What makes you think I should believe you? What's your friend's name and what does he, she, they, whatever, look like?"

"Well, both our names start with A so I don't know how my friend's name starting with an A is suspicious but if you really want to know, my friend's name is Adrien. You wouldn't know him because he's not in a band or anything but he's one of the first friends I made when I moved to LA. I didn't know about you until he started talking about you a lot and that's when I seen what he saw in you so I started crushing on you but I kept it a secret because I didn't know if you were straight or not. I promise I'm not a creepy stalker and wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable."

"I still don't know if I should believe you but if you really mean it when you say it's not you then I guess I have no choice but to believe you," Alex said, barely looking at Awsten.

Awsten wrapped his arms around Alex and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I wouldn't do something like that to you, I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was two in the morning and everyone was asleep except Alex, he was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get the situation off his mind, the face that Awsten has been possibly lying to him the entire time, but he keeps giving the excuse that it's his friend.

Alex considered looking through Awsten's notebook to see if there were any other kinds of notes but he felt wrong about sneaking around and looking through Awsten's stuff. He just wanted to know the truth. "Maybe I should talk to Jack about this," Alex thought to himself.

He took out his phone and went to his messages to text Jack

Alex: yo, you still up? we gotta talk, its kinda important -2:37am

Jack: yeah im up, what's up? -2:40am

Alex: Awsten is the stalker, or at least i belive he is -2:41am

A few minutes pass and Alex gets a call from Jack, he answers it, making sure to talk quietly and not wake anyone up.

"What happened? Tell me everything," Jack said, interested but also concerned.

"So I asked Awsten if I could borrow his notebook because I had an idea for a song but I left mine at home and as I'm flipping through the pages, I find a note that's exactly like the one's I've been getting from my stalker so I asked him about it and he was all like "maybe I let my friend borrow my notebook and just forgot" which made no sense but I just let it go because he kept saying he swears he wouldn't do something like that."

"How does he not remember that he let his friend borrow his notebook it it probably wasn't that long ago? That just sounds like a really bad excuse to me," Jack agreed with Alex.

"Another thing I found suspicious is how him and his friend both have a crush on me. Both their names start with an A so either my stalker is Awsten or his friend is unintentionally framing him because why was that note let in Awsten's notebook and not given to me? And were all the notes written in Awsten's notebook? If so, how many times has his friend had his notebook?"

"Those are some good questions that I wouldn't think to ask. Maybe ask Awsten, that's if he doesn't lie. Or what you could do is somehow get ahold of his notebook again and see if there are more notes, and if there is, you can ask to speak to his friend to get more answers," Jack suggested.

"That's a really good idea. I didn't think to ask his friend, although I wanted to give Awsten the benefit of the doubt because that note being in his notebook doesn't automatically mean it was him, but with the way he's been acting it's super suspicious," Alex replied, looking over at Awsten sleeping.

"Well, when you find more information let me know, and if you need me to pick you up from wherever then I will do so because you're in kind of a fucked up situation right now. You could be dating and on tour with your stalker which despite it being Awsten, meaning it's someone you know kinda well, it's still quite unsafe."

"Thank you, well I'm going to let you go now, it's late, and I'm sure you're tired."

"Alright, try and get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow, goodnight," Jack said before hanging up.

Alex sighed as he thought about what he was going to do with the whole situation. He could take Jack's suggestion and look through Awsten's notebook, although it felt so wrong to invade someone's privacy, Awsten gave him a reason not to trust him and he just wanted to know the truth.

Alex looked at the time before he plugged his phone in to charge and decided there was no other option, he was going to have to see what else was in Awsten's notebook. The hard part though? Finding Awsten's notebook. It's not that Awsten hid it, but it was in his bag which Alex couldn't remember which one was his, so he got to searching.

He found the bunk that had everyone's bags but he had to be extra careful that he didn't wake anyone up. Alex began searching through the bags until he found Awsten's and grabbed his notebook. As Alex put Awsten's bag back and got up, he accidentally his arm on the wall that connects the bunks, so much for being quiet. He quickly went back to the couch and waited a couple of minutes to see if anyone woke up, but when nobody did he went back to the notebook.

Alex flipped through the pages, reading over the pages that were filled with writing. It was mainly song lyrics, just like Awsten had told him before but Alex eventually came to a page that had less writing. He became infuriated as he realized what it was, it was yet another note. Alex flipped through more of the notebook and ended up finding two more notes that were different from the one he originally found.

He closed the notebook and put it back before grabbing his phone and wallet and leaving the tour bus. He wasn't leaving tour just yet but he needed to get out of there and clear his head, if he didn't, he probably would've caused a scene and that's the last thing anybody needs at three in the morning.

Alex walked down the long, empty road, passing buildings and houses. He didn't have a destination in mind but he hoped he could find at least one place open so he wasn't in the cold air for long. He eventually came to a gas station and went in.

The lights were dim and there was an old man working behind the counter, he kinda looked like he hated his job, though Alex knew if he had to work in some gas station at three in the morning, he would hate his job too. Alex went to the coolers and grabbed a pack of beer. Just as he was heading to the counter to pay, his phone went off. He pulled it out and checked to see who it was, it was Awsten.

Awsten: where did you go? -3:31am

Alex: dont worry about it, go back to bed -3:31am

Alex put his phone away and paid for the beer before leaving. As he was making his way back to the bus his phone rang. Alex took his phone back out and hit decline, "not now Awsten," he quietly said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alex sat down on the curb, a block away from the bus, and opened up a can of beer. Awsten continued calling him multiple times but he ignored every single call. It would only be a matter of time before Awsten went searching for him, but he didn't really care. He couldn't believe Awsten had been stalking him for so long and then straight up lied about it. He felt stupid for not seeing it when it was clear all along.

Alex chugged the beer and threw the can behind him before grabbing another one. It was quiet outside other than the crickets and cars that seemed to only pass by once every five minutes or so, but Alex liked it. Though it caused him to have to deal with his thoughts, at least he was alone. Or at least he was until he heard his name being called from afar. He looked over to where he heard the voice and saw Awsten making his way towards him.

Alex rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer before getting up and walking in the opposite direction of Awsten which only made Awsten speed up his pace until he finally caught up to Alex.

"Yo, what the hell is going on with you?" Awsten snapped to which Alex ignored him, "did I do something wrong? I don't get why you're acting this way towards me."

"And I don't get why you won't leave me alone or are you following me so you can stalk me some more?" Alex replied.

"That's what this is about? I told you I'm not the one stalking you! What more do you want from me!?"

Alex stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Awsten, "bullshit Awsten! There are multiple disturbing notes in your notebook and you expect me to fucking believe you!? If you say it's your friend then let me talk to him, right now!"

"Alex it's 3 a.m., you really think he's going to be awake right now?"

"Well you sure are, but if you say so then I'll just talk to him in the morning because right now I can't believe a damn thing you're saying."

Alex continued walking again until Awsten grabbed him by the arm, "can you at least come back to the bus? It's too dark and cold out here, plus I want to make sure you're safe. I'm responsible for you after all."

Alex rolled his eyes but agreed anyway and went back to the bus with Awsten. When they got there, Alex went straight to the couch without looking or saying a word to Awsten. The fact that Awsten's friend was writing notes in his notebook and he didn't seem to notice didn't make any sense to Alex. Even if Awsten did notice, he would've got rid of the notes so suspicion wasn't on him, but who knows what goes on in Awsten's mind half the time.

Alex woke up and went right into his usual morning routine, completely ignoring Awsten who was sitting at the table with Geoff and Otto by the time he was finished. He grabbed a breakfast bar and sat down next to Otto.

"So what's the plan for today? Alex asked as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"Nothing really, just spending the day relaxing. Geoff and I are going shopping later today though," Awsten responds.

"You're welcome to join us though if you want," Geoff adds.

Alex finishes up his breakfast bar before throwing away the wrapper, "sorry, I kinda zoned out for a second, join you in what?"

"Awsten and I are going shopping later if you want to come."

"I'll think about it," Alex says, glaring at Awsten.

Awsten catches Alex glaring at him and sighs, "Alex, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Gladly," Alex replies, smiling, knowing that Awsten knows exactly whats he wants. They both go towards the back of the bus and Alex sits down on the couch.

"Since I know you're not going to stop bugging me about this, I'll call my friend so you can talk to him okay? Will that get you to finally believe me?"

"Depends on what he says," Alex remarks.

Awsten sighs as he calls his friend and hands the phone to Alex. The phone rings a couple of times before Awsten's friend picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Adrian right? It's Alex Gaskarth, I'm sure you know me, right?"

"Oh hey, uh, yeah! What's up?" Adrian replies in a nervous tone.

"I have a question for you because I been getting these strange notes that Awsten had told me were from you. Is that true?"

Adrian sighs and there's a long pause before he speaks, "yeah....yeah, they were from me. Look, I'm extremely sorry. I have a huge crush on you but I went about it the wrong way, and I'll understand if you think I'm sick and fucked up because I know I am. I stopped doing it though because I figured you were straight and I realized how weird and wrong it was. I'm really sorry."

"Look, I get it and while I'm flattered you see me that way, the way you went about it was really disturbing so if you don't mind never coming near me, my bus or my house ever again, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I understand and again I'm really sorry. I hope you have a great day man," Adrian replied before hanging up.

Alex handed the phone back to Awsten, "I'm....I'm really sorry for accusing you. I should've taken your word for it and just believed you instead of continuing to be suspicious of you and snooping through your stuff. I just still felt like I was being lied to and I wanted the truth."

"Well you got the truth not," Awsten replied, sitting down next to Alex.

Alex leaned his head on Awsten's shoulder, "can we get smoothies later?"

Awsten kisses Alex on the forehead, "of course."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After Awsten and Geoff had gotten back from shopping Awsten wanted to show Alex what he got, but quickly realized Alex was nowhere to be found. He wasnt in his usual spot or in the bathroom and shower either. Awsten thought maybe he had went off on his own again and went to call him but was confused when he noticed Alex's phone was still here.

"Maybe he left his phone here this time," Awsten thought to himself. He figured maybe Otto would know so Awsten went back to the bunks and knocked on Otto's.

Otto pulled back the curtain and looked up at Awsten, "you're back already? what's up?"

"Do you know where Alex went? He's nowhere to be found."

"Oh. yeah, he fell asleep in your bunk. He said it was more comfortable."

"Alright cool, thanks.", Awsten shuts the curtains and opens the curtain to his bunk to see Alex sleeping, just as Otto said. He takes his shoes off and manages to find a way to lie next to Alex, but not without waking him up in the process.

"Good afternoon gorgeous, did you have a nice nap?"

"Sorta, it would've been better if you were here. Also, how did you manage to get in here? This bunk is way too small."

"Well judging by the fact I'm pressed up against you in a not so comfortable way, I'm sure you can figure it out," Awsten joked, though he had to admit, he kinda liked it.

Alex kisses Awsten on the nose before shooing him away, "alright well move so I can get out please."

"Actually can we um, do something? You know," Awsten asks, gesturing to his crotch.

"Maybe later, I'm not really in the mood right now, plus I never got that milkshake you promised me."

Awsten pouted but muttered and okay before getting up so Alex could get out of the bunk. As Alex got out and was walking past, Awsten grabbed his hand, "what if I bought you your milkshake, would you say yes then?"

"I dont know Awsten, we're kinda sharing a bus with a few other people and I don't want anyone to hear us. Remember we got caught last time," Alex replied.

"Then we can do it when everyone is gone. I understand if you still don't want to do it though. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was forcing you, it wasn't my intention."

"I mean it was kinda your fault for pressing yourself up against me but if you get me my milkshake then i'll think about it," Alex gives Awsten another kiss before walking away. He sat down on the couch and pulled out a notebook he bought this morning and got to writing as Awsten left to get his milkshake. Alex called Jack as he wrote, though it kinda distracted him, he missed Jack and wanted to see how he was doing. As much as he liked being on tour with Awsten and getting to spend time with him, he was exhausted, seeing as how All Time Low was just on tour not too long ago. Alex never really got a break so he was ready to go home.

By the time Alex managed to get one song halfway finished, Awsten was still not back so he figured he would take a break and scroll through Twitter. A lot of the fans seemed to have suspected something was going on between him and Awsten, which they weren't wrong about, but Alex wanted to keep that a secret. Maybe he would tell everyone when the time was right, whenever that would be.

Alex mindlessly scrolled through all the tweets until he came across something Awsten had tweeted this morning

WATERPARKS @waterparks

NEW SONG DROPPING VERY SOON! YOU WONT

WANT TO MISS IT *wink* -Aws

"This must be a joke," Alex quietly said to himself. He never really paid much attention to Awsten's or the band's Twitter and only saw tweets from him when it came up but he knew that's not how Awsten normally tweets, well, other than tweeting in all caps. Even if that was normally how Awsten tweeted, it's still not good in Alex's case. He thought back to all the notes he's received and how they all ended with a wink and an initial, the same way Awsten ended that tweet.

Alex considered texting Awsten, asking when he would be back so they could talk but that thought was out the window when Awsten came walking onto the bus with Alex's milkshake.

"I forgot to ask you what flavor you like so I got you cookies and cream. I hope that's fine with you," Awsten said as he handed Alex his milkshake and sat down next to him.

"Thank you. I um...I have a question for you though," Alex says as he sips on his milkshake.

"Uh oh, is it bad?"

"Depends on your answer. Anyways so I was scrolling through Twitter and came across this tweet you made this morning and it ends the same way the notes I got end. I was just curious because that's not how you normally tweet so I thought maybe you did it as a joke, but I don't know, you tell me."

Awsten starts fidgeting with his hands, "oh yeah, that tweet! Yeah it was kind of a joke but let me tell you something, you're going to laugh when I tell you this," Awsten said, now more nervous than before but trying to lighten the mood, "so I've um, kinda been stalking you. Crazy right? There was no lying my way out of thi-"

"Wait, you're joking right? Like this is part of the joke?"

"I um, I wish but uh, no," Awsten admitted.

Alex was shocked but surprisingly calm, "but.....why? You did all of this for what? Just to be with me? I don't understand."

"I uh, I had a really big crush on you for a long time but I went about it so wrong. At first I thought it would be a funny little joke to slip a note on your bus so you would be all confused and be like what the hell, who is this, but then I got out of hand and started to feel bad about what I was doing. After I admitted my feelings for you in person and we started dating, I felt no need to write notes anymore so I stopped."

"I can't believe this. You lied to me this entire fucking time and even when I tried to get the truth out of you, you still lied to me. What the hell is wrong with you? You're a fucking sicko!"

"I know okay, It was wrong and very weird and I shouldve have done something like that. I understand if you want nothing to do with me and if you want me to take you home I will," Awsten offered.

"No, I'm texting Jack and having him pick me up. I don't care if have to stay on the side of the road for who knows how long, I don't want to be around you right now," Alex says, gathering his things and grabbing his phone. He made his way towards the door and looked back at Awsten one last time, "goodbye Awsten," Alex got off the bus and dialed Jack's number. He waited a few seconds as the phone rung before Jack finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"I need you to pick me up. Awsten was the stalker all along."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Do you have an address or know what state you're in?" Jack asks. Rustling can be heard in the background, most likely him pacing around and trying to get ready.

"I know we were heading towards Georgia, going to Atlanta. I have no clue where I'm at now because I left the bus, but I'm sure I can figure it out."

"You can't be that far then. When you figure out where you are, text me an address okay? I'm going to start heading in that direction. Stay safe okay?"

"I will, thank you," Alex replies and hangs up.

He sighs as he looks around at all the stores and buildings he's surrounded by and makes his way towards a clothing store. The parking lot was almost empty so he knew he wouldn't have a hard time finding an employee who wasn't busy. Alex entered the clothing store and walked around for a bit before he found an employee who was hanging up clothes on the rack.

"Excuse me miss."

The worker turns around and instantly looks shocked, "Alex Gaskarth!? Omg! Hi, I love your music!"

"Thank you, I appreciate the love and support. Would you like a picture?"

"Of course!" The girl sets the clothes she was hanging up aside and pulls out her phone. She snaps a picture and Alex gives her a hug, thanking her again. He was getting ready to walk away, almost forgetting what he originally went up to her for and walked back.

"This is going to sound dumb but what state are we in? I got dropped off here and don't really know where I am."

"We're in Norton, Virginia. If you need an exact address I, unfortunately, can't help with that but I do know this store is on Trent street if that helps at all."

"That helps a lot, thank you so much," Alex walks away and texts Jack the information so now all he had to do was wait.

Alex sat on the curb, outside the store he was just in a couple of hours ago, picking up rocks and throwing them. He was bored out of his mind, but to him, it was better than being on a bus with his stalker. He was mad at himself for being so gullible and believing Awsten when the truth was right in front of him the entire time.

Alex picked up another rock and was getting ready to throw it when he felt someone sit down next to him, it was the girl who worked at the clothing store.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"No, but whatever keeps me sane."

"So, tell me exactly why you're just sitting here by yourself, throwing rocks. Where're the other guys?"

"Back in Baltimore, and it's a long story I'm sure you don't have time for," Alex replies, throwing another rock.

"Well, if I didn't have time, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now, now would I? So what's going on? Who do I need to fight for you?"

Alex sighs and keeps quiet for a bit, he wasn't sure how to respond but he had to say something, "I had a stalker, or probably still do, who knows, and I didn't know who it was until after traveling with him so I left and now I'm stuck here until Jack picks me up."

"You should've got yourself a hotel or something so you're not sitting out here for who knows how long. You're not trash, so why treat yourself like trash?"

"Well I didn't exactly have any of this planned so I didn't really have time to book a hotel. I'll be okay though, it's not too cold out and I'm surrounded but stores if I ever need food or a bathroom," Alex reassured her and looked at his phone to check the time, hoping Jack will be there soon.

"Is it okay if I stay with you in the meantime then? It'll give you some company," the girl said with a smile.

"I would like that," Alex simply replies.

It was 8 pm now and the sun had set, the only source of light now being the streetlights. The girl, who she introduced herself as Rosie, stayed as she said she would. Though neither of them spoke, the comfort of someone being there with Alex made him feel better.

Another few minutes pass and a car pulls into the now empty parking lot. Alex lets out a sigh of relief and gets up, dusting off his pants and grabbing his bags. 

Rosie gets up after Alex, "well, this looks like goodbye. It was nice talking to you Alex, I hope tomorrow is a better day for you."

"Thank you, and thank you for sitting with me. I know it was boring but I really appreciate it."

"No problem! Bye Alex."

"Cya," Alex replies before getting into the car.

"You okay? What the hell happened?" Jack asks.

"Crazy shit. I feel so stupid for falling for all of Awsten's lies. He got his friend involved and everything."

"Wait, what do you mean he got his friend involved?"

"I told Awsten that I didn't believe that his friend was writing the notes in his notebook so I asked to speak to his friend for proof and his friend was like yeah it was me, I'm sorry, blah blah blah, bullshit basically," Alex explained.

"So then how did we end up in this situation?"

"You know how all the letters I got ended with a wink and an initial? Well, I was scrolling through Twitter and came across a tweet Awsten made on his band account and the tweet ended with a wink and his name. I asked him about it because from what I've noticed, he doesn't tweet like that. I thought maybe it was a joke and he told me it was at first, but then he admitted that he's been stalking me the entire time."

"That's some fucked up shit man. He chose a bad time to tell you though. I wouldn't have had to drive seven hours to pick you up if he would've just told you back in Baltimore."

"I've tried to get the truth out of him multiple times but he still lied. I feel disgusted and ashamed for even trusting him and getting with him."

"You guys didn't fuck, did you?"

Alex stayed silent, not wanting to answer because he knew Jack would be disappointed with his answer and the last thing Alex wanted was to disappoint his best friend. It was already too late though when Jack took Alex's silence as a yes.

"Why Alex? You guys barely started dating and especially since he was suspected of being your stalker, why would you still do it?"

Alex didn't like being lectured, even if it was coming from Jack, but he knew Jack was only doing it because he cares.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to try it. I never had sex with a guy before."

Jack just shook his head, "we'll talk more about this later, you need to res


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alex woke up to his alarm going off, though he didn't remember setting one, he turned it off ad sat up in bed. Grabbing his phone to check the time, he saw he had a text from Jack, telling him to go downstairs when he woke up. He wondered what Jack could possibly still be doing at his house and what he wanted so he headed downstairs.

The smell of eggs and bacon suddenly hit him once he reached the bottom of the stairs and he found Jack cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Goodmorning sunshine, did you sleep well?"

"I guess, not the best sleep I've gotten but could be worse. So what did you need?"

"I needed you to come down so you can eat, and because I wanted to talk to you about something, but mainly so you can eat."

"You didn't have to do this for me Jack. I appreciate it though," Alex stated, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It's the least I can do after you've had to deal with that whole situation."

"I think you driving fourteen hours made it up enough, but I won't argue. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"We'll talk about that after breakfast," Jack sat a plate of food down in front of Alex and sat down with his food, "eat up!"

The two ate in silence and didn't say much until they had finished. Jack offered to wash the dishes which had Alex a little skeptical but he thanked Jack and went to the living room to sit on the couch and wait. He wanted to know why Jack was being super nice all of a sudden. The situation was bad and obviously something to be taken serious, but not bad enough for Jack to change his whole behavior. Maybe he just felt bad?

Jack finished washing the dishes and went into the living room to sit next to Alex.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jack asks, barely looking at Alex.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me why you're acting weird. Wait, were you apart of this whole screwed up situation?"

"Wait, what? No! Of course not Alex! Why would you ask a crazy question like that?" Jack defensively asks.

"Then why are you being super nice? You're never this way," Alex questions, not really believing Jack.

"I just feel bad, that's all. I know me driving fourteen hours was enough but I thought I'd make your dat a little better. Should I have not done that?"

Alex sighs, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you wouldn't do anything like to me, but after what happened, it's hard to trust anyone's intentions."  
"I know nothing will change what happened and how you feel about it but I care about you and want to do the best I can to cheer you up. You don't have to deal with this alone. Now that we know your stalker is Awsten, if he tries anything else, we know exactly who to go to," Jack reassures Alex, though it probably didn't do much.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Alex replies, smiling.

"Of course, now the thing I was going to tell you, because I;m sure you're impatiently waiting," Jack pauses for a minutes, worried about how Alex is going to react, "okay, maybe first I should say I don't want this to affect or ruin our friendship. I understand if you don't agree and it's okay if you don't. It's just, we've been friends for over fifteen years now so it would really suck if our friendship got ruined because of this."

"Is it bad? What is going on, I don't understand?"

Jack takes a deep breath before grabbing Alex's face and kissing him.

Alex instantly pulls away, "what the hell dude! What was that about!?"

"I wanted to show you how much better I am than Awsten, sorry."

"Well, that's NOT how you go about it. What was that even for!? I thought you were straight."

"I mean, I am, I think, but you said you never had sex with a guy before so why not help you out with that?"

Alex got up from the couch and backed away from Jack, "I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it. You can't just come onto me like that, straight or not."

Jack got up from the couch as well and went over to Alex, "okay, you're right, that was the wrong way to go about it, although, I don't know why it was fine when Awsten did it, but that's not the point. Can we sit back down so we can talk about this?"

Alex sits down and Jack follows, keeping a bit of distance between them to avoid making Alex uncomfortable, "so I'm kind of in the same situation you're in. I always thought of myself as straight until last year, but I kept it a secret because I thought maybe those feelings would go away, but they didn't. Am I one hundred percent sure of my sexuality? Not really, but it is something I want to figure out, and I thought maybe since we're so close that I'd start with you, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I- you're serious right? Like, this is not a joke?"

"Not a joke, I don't think I'm straight but again, I don't really know, and again, I'm really sorry for the way I came off and making you uncomfortable. That's why I said I don't want this to ruin our friendship because I'm also okay with what we are now. I rather put aside my feelings and eventually get over them so I can keep my friendship, than to let it be ruined because of me."

Alex gave a look of confusion, "you have feelings for me? When were you going to tell me? It would've saved me from dating my stalker."

"I was scared Alex! You know how long we've been friends!? I don't want to fucking lose that! And how was I supposed to know you would feel the same? What if I told yo-"

Alex cut Jack off by kissing him. Jack kissed back without hesitation and things quickly escalated. Jack got on top of Alex as they made out and slowly moved his hand up Alex's chest. Alex pulled Jack closer to him which made him grind into Alex, causing him to moan.

Jack smirked at the noise Alex made and broke away, getting ready to take his shirt off when Alex's phone rang. Alex picked it up to see a number that wasn't saved appear on his phone so he chose to ignore it. He put his phone on silent and sat up, "I think we should take this to the bedroom."

Jack nods his head in agreement and gets off Alex, and they both head upstairs to the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Alex waited for Jack to arrive so he could finally give an answer to the question Jack has been asking for days now. He was excited but nervous at the same time, only because he wasn't good with serious conversations that involved feelings. After how Alex's last relationship went, he still had a hard time trusting anyone, even Jack.

Alex checked the time on his phone, figuring Jack should be there sometime soon and that's when the doorbell rang. He got up from the couch and went to answer the door, but was surprised to see that it wasn't Jack at the door, but Awsten instead.

"Do you have time to talk? It's kind of important," Awsten asked, hoping Alex would say yes.

"What else could you possibly want from me Awsten? I'm done with you, what don't you understand about that?" Alex went to shut the door but Awsten moved his foot to stop it.

"Please just hear me out, this can be the last conversation we have but I just want to say this last thing."

"Make it quick because I have Jack coming over any minute now," Alex replies in an irritated tone.

"Okay, you don't have to forgive me but accept my apology at least. I know me stalking you was wrong and weird and I should've just told you how I felt face to face but I was scared to because I didn't know if you were straight or not. I have something wrong with me mentally as you can obviously tell so I didn't see how bad me stalking you was, although I didn't see it as stal-"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Alex cut Awsten off as he saw Jack pulling into the driveway.

Awsten turns around, seeing why Alex cut him off, and turned back around, "can we finish this conversation another time?"

"No, you wasted too much time talking instead of getting to the point, and you see nothing wrong with stalking me, have a good life Awsten," Alex replies before shooing Awsten away.

"What's going on? Why is he here?" Jack asks, not caring that Awsten can hear him.

"He was just on his way, don't worry about it."

Awsten leaves without saying another word and Jack and Alex head inside.

"You didn't forgive him did you?"

"Didn't get a chance, he was still going on when you got here so I cut him off and told him to leave."

"Good," Jack leans his head on Alex's shoulder, making him smile.

"So the reason I wanted to talk is to give you an answer to your question."

Jack's face lit up in excitement, "so it is a yes or a no?"

Alex takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the conversation, "yes. It took me some time to figure that out. At first, I thought those feelings were only friendship based, but like a different type of feeling than how I feel about my other friends. I know we did it a few weeks ago so I should've known but, I don't know, I guess I was doing it for experience, and because, well, I can't remember the last time I had sex, so it was needed. Back to the original topic though, yes, I do like you in a romantic sense."

Jack gave a big smile, "so does that mean...?"

"If that's what you want, then I will gladly say yes."

Jack scoots closer to Alex and puts his arms around him, "so then my next question is did you enjoy it? Since you brought it up and I didn't get the chance to ask before."

"Better than what Awsten could probably do," Alex joked.

"Was it that bad?" Jack laughed.

"We didn't actually get that far, he just had me suck his dick before we got caught, "Alex replies, leaving some details out, not really wanting to think about that moment.

"Not to be nosey but was it big?" Jack asks, now invested.

Alex jokingly rolls his eyes, "remind me why we're talking about this again."

"I just want to see what I'm going up against."

"When did this turn into a competition? You have nothing to worry about, but if you must know, yours is bigger."

Jack jumps up in his seat and raises his arms in the air, "I knew it!"

Alex just laughs and shakes his head, "can we talk about something else now? I don't really want to think about my ex boyfriend slash stalker's dick."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After Jack had left, Alex was back all alone with his thoughts, something he tried pushing aside many times because he hated to admit he also still kind of had feelings for Awsten. It's not that he wanted to be with Awsten again, but he is partially to blame for it. It made Alex regret dating him.

Alex got up and walked back and forth across the room, trying to decide who he can talk to about it. He felt guilty for still having some feelings for Awsten, though anyone would probably tell him it's not his fault.

Alex's thoughts were put on hold when his phone suddenly rang. Going over to his phone he saw Zack's name displayed on the screen and so he answered it.

"Yo, what's up man? It's been a while, how you been?"

"I've been doing alright I guess. Jack was just over a little bit ago but now I'm just relaxing at home, not really doing much, what about you?"

"Not writing any music at the moment? I've been doing pretty good myself, trying to keep myself entertained."

Alex glanced over at his notebook that had been sitting on the table untouched for who knows how long, "not lately. I haven't had any ideas come to mind just yet, but I feel that, man, but hey uh, can I talk to you about something? I'm a little stuck on what to do and need some help."

"Yeah, of course, what's up?"  
"So the dilemma is, I have feelings for two guys. One in which I dated but things didn't turn out so well because I found out he was my stalker all along, and the other guy is Jack actually, he and I just started dating so I didn't think it was right to talk to him about this, but I don't know how to get rid of these feelings for the other guy. He wants me to forgive him and a part of me wants to because of those feelings, but the other part of me wants those feelings gone. I just don't know how."

"Are you talking about Awsten Knight?"

"You knew?"

"Dude it was obvious that something was going on when it was just you that went on tour with his band, so yeah, I kinda knew. Anyways, I didn't know about the whole stalker situation but I can tell you this, it's not going to be easy. There's absolutely nothing wrong with how you feel. What I would do in that situation is try and distance yourself from him because, with behavior like that, he doesn't deserve attention, let alone another chance. Focus on your relationship with Jack. I know you've known him a lot longer than I have so you'll agree with me on this, but Jack is a really great guy, and you don't want to ruin that relationship with him because of some creep like Awsten. You get what I'm saying?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, I get it. How will that get rid of my feelings for Awsten though?" Alex fiddles with a pen he picked up from off the table.

"Well, if you spent more time with Jack, or even me and Rian since ya know, it's been a while, you'll spend less time thinking about Awsten. We should get back on the road sometime soon. I think that may also help, but that's up to you dude."

Alex nods his head, showing he understands, though Zack obviously can't see him, "I mean you're free to come over whenever you want until we do get back on the road, it kind of has been a while since we have last seen each other, but yeah, I'll definitely take your advice so thank you."

"No problem, I'll probably be over sometime later today, or tomorrow. I got a few things to do, I've been putting it off for so long now," Zack laughs.

"Well, whenever you're free, I'll be here. Anyways, I should probably get back to writing. Keep me busy until then."

"Good luck man, I'll talk to you later," Zack replies before they hang up.

Alex locks his phone and tosses it to the side before grabbing his notebook from the coffee table to start writing.

\- time skip-

"So when were you going to tell me about the whole Awsten situation? Leaving me out of everything now," Zack, joked, although deep down his feelings were a little hurt.

"I would've told you when we hung out again, although, to be fair, it's not really a situation I want to think about again. I mean it would've been different if he actually felt bad about what he did and saw something wrong with it but he practically said he didn't see it as stalking and saw nothing wrong with what he was doing."

"Wait, are you serious? That's wrong on so many levels. How does he not see anything wrong with what he did? Who just casually breaks into someone's tour bus and thinks yeah this is what normal people do, and then for him to somehow get your address to send you creepy ass notes. You should've gotten yourself a bodyguard dude. I mean, it's still not too late."

"Nah, I don't think I'm all that. Besides, I don't want this getting out to the fans. If I got a bodyguard, they're going to wonder why," Alex comments.

"You have a point there, well if Awsten ever shows up at your house, just call me and I'll kick his ass for you," Zack replies to which Alex laughs but Zack was being dead serious. His relationship with Alex may not be as close as Alex is with Jack, but he's still a good, close friend who wants to protect Alex.

"Thank you, I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Has he shown up at your house at all lately, other than to give you the notes?"

"He was here the other day to try and explain himself and apologize, but Jack came right in the middle of it so I had to basically tell Awsten to screw off."

Zack laughs, "I wouldn't have even let him explain and just shut the door in his face, but at least Jack showed up at the right time. Prince charming saved the day," Zack joked.

"Haha yeah, anyways, let me show you what I've been working on."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

All Time Low were getting ready to go on their next tour, and while the other guys were excited, Alex was more nervous than anything. The last tour he had to deal with Awsten stalking him which almost made him want to cancel tour completely, but this time he had to worry about Awsten exposing his relationship with Jack. He's not sure how exactly Awsten found out since Alex prefers to keep his relationship private, well, if it's with a guy at least. He wishes he could ask Awsten, but he doubts he'll get an answer. Awsten is the last person he wants to talk to anyway.

The guys are all getting their instruments ready, and Alex is just lost deep in thought until Jack nudges him to get his attention, "Hey, you alright? You're kinda zoned out there."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," Alex replies.

"You sure? Do you need a hug?"

Alex shakes his head, "no, I'll be alright, I promise."

Jack gives a reassuring smile, "well if you need me, you know I'm always here, we can get through this, just you and me."

Jack goes to walk away but Alex stops him, "what if Awsten shows up again? You know he knows about us."

"See, I knew there was something wrong, I just didn't want to pressure you to tell me. Look, if you want, we can talk to security to have them escort Awsten out if he ever does show up. We technically can't ban anyone from out shows, but it's the only thing we can really do to make sure he stays away."

Alex wraps his arms around Jack and buries his face in his chest, "thank you."

Jack hugs Alex and kisses the top of his head, "anything to keep you safe baby."

Alex pulls away and the two go back to getting ready before they have to hit the road.

Once All Time Low were on the road, Alex started to feel a bit better. He expressed his concerns with Zack as well, making sure not to leave him out this time, and he and Jack did their best to keep Alex distracted. The three of them spent the first couple of house watching funny videos and playing video games while Rian chose to nap. Once 10 am rolled around, Jack and Alex were the only two left together, which Alex preferred so he can have more alone time with Jack.

Jack leaned his head on Alex's shoulder as they both scrolled on their phones, trying to pass time, though Jack had something else in mind. He went to his messages app to text Alex, hoping he wasn't looking over, and typed out a message

Jack: I'm in a mood ;)

Jack hit send a couple of seconds later he heard a ding come from Alex's phone. Alex read the message from the notification and looked over at Jack before responding.

Alex: oh yeah? and why's that?

Jack: because im sitting next to a hot guy right now. i wonder if he's in the mood too

Alex: why don't you ask him

Alex looked back over at Jack and smirked as Jack was typing out a response

Jack: you tell me, are you?

This time, jack was the one smirking, knowing he might get exactly what he wanted

Alex: meet me in the bathroom and you'll find out ;)

Alex locked his phone and got up to head to the bathroom as Jack read the text. He looked up to see Alex heading towards the bathroom so he locked his phone and did the same.

"So you really want to know?" Alex asks.

Jack nods his head in response to which Alex then grabs Jack's face and kisses him. Jack doesn't hesitate to kiss back and they make out for nearly a minute before Jack pulls away.

"I want to try something new."

"I think fucking in a tour bus bathroom is pretty new to me, but what do you have in mind?" Alex asks, slightly out of breath from making out.

"How do you feel about fingering? And then we can go from there?"

"That's something I never tried before but I'm down for it. How are we going to do that in here though? It's a little small in here," Alex replied.

"Good point, maybe we can do it once we get to the hotel? That's if you're still up for it then," Jack suggests.

"We could. I guess for now then I'll just fix my little problem on my own," Alex states, referencing to his boner which makes Jack pout but he agrees anyway and the two come out of the bathroom and go off to do their own thing.

Jack grabs his phone and heads to his bunk, figuring he would scroll through Twitter instead as he waited for Alex. He opened the Twitter app and checked to see what people were talking about. From what he saw, it wasn't much, just usual, boring shit, but as he continued to scroll he saw what he wish he didn't

Zachary Merrick retweeted

DANNY FANDOM @awsten

YO! CONGRATS TO THE TWO LOVER BOYS

ALEX GASKARTH AND JACK BARAKAT ON

THEIR NEW RELATIONSHIP! GREAT GUYS!

Jack couldn't believe what he had just read. He was shocked and angry. He wanted his relationship a secret just as much as Alex did, so for Awsten to expose them like that, it set him off. Closing out of Twitter, he went into his messages to text Alex because something needed to be done, and it needed to be done fast.

Jack: come see me when you're finished,

we need to talk


	22. Chapter 22

Alex came out of his bunk when Jack was talking to Zack, and by the look on his face, and the tone in his voice, he wasn't happy. It almost sounded as if they were arguing, but judging by the lack of raised voices, Alex couldn't really tell.

"What's going?" Alex asks as he approached the other two guys.

"Awsten exposed our relationship on Twitter, and genius over here basically confirmed it by fucking retweeting Awsten's tweet."

"I only retweeted it because I didn't know you guys wanted your relationship a secret. I figured if Awsten knew then it wasn't something to be kept private," Zack explained.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Jesus fucking christ, we're screwed, we're going to get so much shit for this, "Alex freaks.

"I deleted the retweet, but if you want I can make a tweet letting everyone know that Awsten's tweet wasn't true," Zack suggests.

"You don't get it Zack, it's already too late. They're going to know something's up," Alex states, getting more frustrated.

Zack puts his hands up in defense, "look I'm sorry. I was just trying to help fix my mistake."

Jack shook his head and turned towards Alex, "lets go take a breather for a minute okay? And then we can figure something out."

Alex nods and the two of them head towards the back of the bus to sit down. Jack wraps his arms around Alex and gently rubs his back to calm him down a bit. 

"What are we going to do Jack? This was only supposed to be between us and the guys, now everyone and their mother know."

"The only thing we really can do is come out and confirm it. Unless fans don't believe it, but we haven't seen their reactions yet so who knows what they're saying right now."

"I don't know Jack, they're probably saying how much they hate our band and all kinds of nasty stuff. I wish none of this ever happened. I regret going on tour with Awsten and dating him. I regret talking to him at the coffee shop, I regret-" Alex was cut off by Jack.

"Do you regret being with me? Because by the sound of it, it seems like you do."

"No, no Jack, not at all. I'm glad things worked out between us, and I wouldn't take it back no matter what. I'm just very stressed out and upset right now because t seems like Awsten wants to ruin my life, all while playing the victim."

"Let me look at the responses of Awsten's tweet so I can figure out what to do about this.

Jack takes his phone out and unlocks it, going into Twitter to find the tweet Awsten made, but as he searched he couldn't find it. Even going to Awsten's account to find the tweet directly it wasn't there.

"I think he deleted the tweet because I can't find it anymore. Like, it's not here at all."

"Search our band to see what people are saying."

Jack did exactly that and wasn't surprised to see half the people questioning what happened to Awsten's tweet, while the other half were talking about Jack and Alex's relationship. Jack scrolled through a handful of tweets before scrolling back up and handing the phone to Alex.

"Read these, I promise you it's not bad."

Alex took the phone from Jack and started to read off some of the tweets

Alice @allygaskart

Very disappointed that Alex isnt't mine but if what Awsten said

was true, I support Alex 100%

Wake Up Sunshine @rosalineatl37251

#Jalexisconfirmed everyone get this trending! We have to show

Alex that we support him

Lucia @luciababridge1996

not me finding out Jalex is real super late. Congrats guys!

~ Dream Boy ~ @notawsten

#Jalexisconfirmed am i dreaming? Is this real? I never been so

happy in my life!

Riley @rileygaskarth_knight

Finding out Jalex is real cured my depression

Alex handed the phone back to Jack and started to tear up, he wasn't if it was sadness or relief that everyone seemed so supportive.

Jack held Alex closer to him, "you okay?"

Alex nods, "just very overwhelmed right now."

Jack kisses the top of Alex's head and rubs his back, "everything is going to be okay I promise. I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Wait until our first show."

All Time Low finally arrived at the hotel in Dallas, Texas. All the guys were filled with energy after getting a lot of sleep on the bus, well except for Alex of course who barely slept. His mind was too preoccupied with other things, and Jack suggested he sleep but he wasn't too tired. The guys grabbed their bags and checked into the hotel before heading up to their rooms. Jack and Alex shared a room obviously, while Zack and Rian shared a room. As soon as the guys got to their room Jack flopped down on the bed and Alex follows, lying down next to Jack.

"I have a question," Alex says.

"Does it have to do with our plans because if so give me a minute."

"No, it's not that. I was going to ask you what made you fall for me?"

Jack laughs, oh, well uh, you're super hot. I love our friendship and how close are. You're really kind and caring towards me, you're also really funny. There's a lot of reasons.

Alex smiles at Jack's answer because that's exactly how he felt about him as well. He loved Jack's personality and how nice and funny he is. He loved how he could go to Jack for anything and not be judged.

"Did you want to do it?" Jack finally asks.

"Do what?"

"Our plans baby" Jack laughed.

"Oh! I mean, if you're up for it then yeah, I'm down."

Jack gets off the bed and takes his shirt off before going into his bag to grab the lube before tossing it over to Alex, "we're going to need this."

"You came prepared," Alex joked.

Jack came back to the bed and sat down next to Alex, "might as well, what else are we going to do on tour?"

Alex looked down, trying to hide his blush. Jack lifted Alex's chin up and stared deep into his eyes before pressing their lips together. Alex was quick to use his hands to explore Jack's body as they made out, and he could tell he really liked it when he moved his hand down Jack's body and onto his crotch to feel his hard-on.

Jack pulled away and demanded Alex take off his clothes while he did the same, and got on top of Alex before kissing him again. Alex liked the way Jack's lips felt but he was so desperate to be touched which Jack seemed to notice almost immediately. He broke from the kiss once more and grabbed the bottle of lube, "are you ready?"

Alex nodded and gave Jack a smile before he got himself ready.

"Let me know if you need to stop for any reason. I want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Thank you," Alex simply replies.

Jack lathers some lube on his fingers and gets Alex into position before slowly entering them into Alex's entrance. Alex lets out a soft moan and Jack gives him another kiss on the lips before going all the way in. Alex tenses at the feel before quickly relaxing again and Jack starts at a slow pace.

Alex let out a slightly louder moan and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself as Jack pressed his fingers in and out of Alex.

"P-please f-faster Jack." Alex barely managed to get out.

Jack began stroking himself as well, matching Alex's pace as he went faster into him. Alex's strokes on himself became faster as he was quickly reaching his climax and soon enough he was cumming on his chest, shortly followed by Jack doing the same. Jack slid his fingers out and collapsed next to Alex. The two lay there for the next couple of minutes as they tried to catch their breath.

"I got to say, that was definitely way better than anything Awsten could do," Alex comments and Jack just laughs.

"He doesn't strike me as the guy who's experienced anyway."

After the two finally catch their breath, they get washed up and spend the rest of their free time watching tv.

All Time Low were backstage getting ready to go on their first show of the tour. Jack still hasn't told Alex his plan of getting back at Awsten, and even now, he's not sure he wants to tell him. The guys go on stage and they perform their first song Dear Maria, Count Me In. Jack had his eyes on Alex almost the entire time, not caring anymore about keeping things a secret. Alex steals glances every now and then which made Jack blush, causing him to mess up a couple of times, but not too much that anyone other than him would notice.

The song comes to an end and the fans cheer before their next song Kids In The Dark starts playing. The rest of the show seemed almost like a blur with Alex and Jack stealing glances, all while trying not to mess up and the show finally comes to an end. The fans cheer once again and All Time Low thank them for coming to their show.

Before anyone gets the chance to leave, Jack grabs the microphone from Alex to make an announcement.

"So I'm sure most of you guys, if not all have the tweet Awsten Knight from Waterparks made about me and Alex, and while that may be true, there's one thing you guys don't know. And Awsten, if you're here, you're about to get what you deserve. So ever since our last tour, Alex has had a bit of a stalker. It took us some time to find out who it was, but once we found out, we were all pretty shocked. Anyway, to keep this short because I'm sure you guys are ready to go home, Alex's stalker was Awsten. He's been sending Alex disturbing notes, going as far as breaking into our tour bus and finding Alex's home address just to give them to him. So Awsten, you may have exposed our personal business, but this time I'm exposing you for the disgusting human you are. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Have a good night everyone and stay safe out there!" Jack handed the microphone back to Alex who was now speechless and walked backstage. Most fans cheered while others stood and talked amongst each other, trying to figure out what happened but Jack didn't care. He was just glad to finally put everything to an end.


End file.
